1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporative condenser system and more particularly pertains to cooling refrigerant as part of an air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of condensers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, condensers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling refrigerants and air through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,571 to Romanos discloses a tube bundle for shell and tube type heat exchanger formed of spirally wound coil segments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,102 to Clark discloses a heating and cooling system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,055 to Mei et al. discloses a liquid over-feeding refrigeration system and method with integrated accumulator-expander-heat exchanger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an evaporative condenser system that allows cooling refrigerant as part of an air conditioning system.
In this respect, the evaporative condenser system according to the present invention""substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooling refrigerant as part of an air conditioning system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved evaporative condenser system which can be used for cooling refrigerant as part of an air conditioning system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of condensers of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved evaporative condenser system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved evaporative condenser system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an air handler. The air handler has an input end and an output end. A fan is provided to facilitate the movement of the air to be cooled through the air handler. Next provided is an air cooler. The air cooler comprises two plastic conical spiral coils. The coils have a top end and a bottom end. Each of the coils has linear extents in the output ends and the input ends of the air handler. The coils form an angle of between about 5 and 15 degrees from the vertical and are spaced for allowing air cooling water to circulate between the spiral coil. A working fluid selected from the class of working fluids including water, alcohol and freon is provided. The working fluid is in the coils. Pumps independently move the working fluid through the coils. A cooling water pathway is next provided. The cooling water pathway has a water recycle input end. A reservoir is provided for the cooling water adjacent to the bottom end of the air cooler coils. The reservoir has a submersible sump pump for moving the cooling water to an elevated location with a sprayer. The sprayer includes four plastic wands. Each want has a plurality of downwardly facing slots. The cooling water is released from the sprayer through the slots and bathes the coils of the air cooler, absorbing the heat from the coils. In this manner, the air in the secondary input is made cooler than the air of the secondary output. The spent water continuously collects in the reservoir. Next provided is a ball valve. The ball valve continuously maintains the depth of water in the reservoir at an appropriate level by activating and inactivating the sump pump. Lastly, a housing is provided. The housing receives and supports the air handler and air cooler.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved evaporative condenser system which has all of the advantages of the prior art condensers of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved evaporative condenser system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved evaporative condenser system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporative condenser system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such evaporative condenser system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an evaporative condenser system for cooling refrigerant as part of an air conditioning system.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved evaporative condenser system having an air handler with an input end and an output end with a fan to facilitate the movement of the air, an air cooler having at least one conical spiral coil with a top end and a bottom end, each with linear extents in the output ends and the input ends of the air handler, a pump to move a working fluid through the coil, a cooling water pathway having a water recycle input and a reservoir for the cooling water adjacent to the bottom end of the air cooler coils, and a submersible sump pump for moving the cooling water to an elevated location with a sprayer.